sins_of_a_galactic_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Diamond-Class CRS-L
436 108 94 |buildtime = 3 |uses = 0 |hull = 200 |armor = 1 |shields = 1000 |antimatter = 100 |weapon1 = Laser |damage.weapon1 = 13 |weapon2 = Laser |damage.weapon2 = 4 |weapon3 = Laser |damage.weapon3 = 1 |note = This frigate can lay mines and detect/clear mines. |desc = These small vessels are best suited for picket and mine-laying duty.}}The Diamond-Class CRS-L is a small and quick mine laying frigate. It features a fairly good top speed but a rather poor turn rate. Even at top speeds, this rather small ship needs to almost pivot to turn. The Diamond- like all factions- has the ability to spawn either a very high damaging, but expensive mine, or a weaker, but cheaper mine with a far higher range. The high speed makes it possible to be used in conjunction with a fleet, since it retains a mine removal ability as well. The relatively cheap price for a large amount of damage makes them useful, even late in the game. Their price is lower than any other mine layer in the game, giving the CIS a significant early game advantage- they can defend their planets with far greater ability than any other faction with a few Diamonds. Abilities The Diamond has three abilities, one passive. *Detect Mines: With a significant range of 6500, this ability allows for the safe detection of mines without endangering the fragile Diamond. This ability does no damage to the mines, but is passive and long ranged. *Deploy Mine: This is for the more powerful and expensive homing mines. One will note that these have two sets of damage values- one for a longer range than the other. For maximum use with the Homing mines, micro manage their detonation. The Homing mines have a very small range- only 100- but make up for it in damage. Placing them at hyperspace exits on planets is the most effective way to place them. Alternatively, one could place them around a fleet in the middle of a battle- though a large amount would need to be placed to ensure some survive till activation. *Deploy Mines: This is for the longer range and cheaper proximity mines. The range is still short- 650- but it can make a big difference. These are better off being placed around facilities or planets to deter attack, but can be used offensively due to the cheap cost. *Detect Mines: This ability (contrary to the name) actually destroys mines. It inflicts 999 damage on the mines, and removes them from phase space- destroying them quickly and efficiently without a need for backup ships to destroy them. This is best left on auto cast due to the quick cooldown time. Tactics The Diamond can be used in a number of ways- some offensive, others defensive. *Point blank mine placement: This involves placing mines directly where ships will be most likely to emerge, effectively giving them no chance to avoid the mines. The most common place for a ship to emerge is on the edge of the 90° radius. Most often this is because this is fastest route when travelling. This is usually the best way to stop an enemy fleet and get the best use out of your mines. *Bombardment determent: For the most part, bombardment takes place at a specific distance- watch your ships when they bomb to figure it out exactly. Placing mines at this distance will stop bombing raids and severly damage a fleet that tries to bomb. *Supporting the fleet: By having accompanying Diamonds with your fleet, you can set up mines behind an enemy. Most of the time, when the AI (or even a human retreats) its a straight line, pell mell for the nearest phase space lane retreat. Placing mines a small distance (so they wont get destroyed or noticed) behind the enemy fleet will eliminate the enemy if they choose to retreat and damage any reinforcements. Alternatively, you can do the same in reverse- plant the mines behind your own fleet, then retreat behind them- the AI will either go around- and this benefits your TradeFed frigates- or through, inflicting severe damage. This tactic can also be used to give your fleet the needed time to retreat, by placing a wide swath of mines behind your fleet. *Mine Raiding: This involves sending your fast Diamonds into the rear of the enemy worlds. Place your mines in the most inconvenient of places- near structures where possible, especially AROUND frigate and capital ship factories- but just far enough that they wont damage the factory. The same thing can be applied to Spaceports and Refineries. One can also use them in generic defences- placing them in likely enemy paths. Category:Ships Category:Frigates